Finding a particular voice message using a telephone user interface (TUI) can be a cumbersome and trying experience for a user. The problem of finding a particular message may be aggravated when the user is making use of a unified communications (UC) solution having text to speech functionality, in which both email and voice messages may be read or played to the user via the TUI. In an attempt to alleviate some of the frustrations experienced by users, features have been introduced such as annotating the message with the caller information before playing the message, message order stack playback preferences, condensed conversations, and adding voice user interface (VUI) conversations. While these features add benefit and improve usability, users still do not have an easy and convenient way to search for a particular message using the TUI.